Twincest? Is it possible
by vocaloidlover762
Summary: Len has had a crush on his twin sister for some time. When he confesses to Rin, their life turns around.
1. The day I confessed

**PLEASE DONT SAY THIS IS GROSS. Don't like, don't read about this Vocaloid twincest pairing, Rin x Len.**

Ok, I know, I know.

LIKING MY OWN TWIN. I know it's gross.

I'd just confessed to her, which made my heartbeat increase. But she thought that I'd read her diary and was messing with her.

"Rin, this diary thing is making me think that you like me back."

"You're- you're not joking?"

"No."

"I like you too, erm.."


	2. Planning a Date

**Chapter 2! Woo hoo!**

I asked Rin out on a date and she said yes.

I know. Date with my twin sister.

 _Get over yourselves._

We haven't decided where to go yet or what day, but we can't tell our parents.

"Hey, Rin! Let's go to Sushi Planet!" We had been trying to come up with ideas all day.

"Sure, mom and dad are going to the movies on Saturday. The movie is 2 hours, it takes an hour to get there and one to get back, but with traffic, it gives us an extra 30 mins. That gives us 4 and a half hrs."

"Settled!"


	3. Going to Sushi Planet

**Chapter 3, this time, actual chapter. Sorry about all the short chapters and the ssssssssssssssss and ! in this chapter. It won't be as long as I planned because I have a soccer game soon. Notes: 1. I don't own Vocaloid. 2. don't expect too many mistakes, I have Grammarly because the ads were annoying.**

Rin POV

Yay!

We're going to Sushi Planet, like my fave restaurant. I didn't tell Len because I didn't know if he wanted to go there, suddenly he shouts out Sushi Planet! I only said sure but inside I was all like "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Anyway, we're here!

"Come on Len! You're so slow!"

But Len just walked, he was taking forever, but I was running as fast as I could toward a table.

When Len finally gets over here

"So what are you getting?" I asked.

"Sushi, duh." Len said.

I glared at him.

 **Okay, my soccer game is in like 30 mins. and my mom is making me get ready. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." But Len still just trudged along, but I was running as fast as a can.


	4. The End

**I just started another story. Check it out after you read this chapter. By the way, this isn't the last chapter. It's just the end of Len's POV. So enjoy his POV while you can. I do not own vocaloid.**

Obviously, Len POV

After we ate, I went upstairs. So maybe boys shouldn't have diaries. But Rin gave it to me when we were 6, so don't judge.

Len's diary:

 _Yes!_

 _All of the things I thought would never happen all happened in one day!_

 _1\. I confessed to Rin._

 ** _2\. She said she likes me too._**

 _3\. I got the courage to ask her on a date, even though she's my twin._

 ** _4\. SHE SAID YES._**

I remember giving Rin a diary too. We share a room, and she's downstairs watching Pretty Cure ( **author** : **by** **the** **way** , **that's** **what** **the** **new** **story** **is** **about** ) so I can read it. Ha, aren't I evil.

Rin's Diary:

 _OMG, I just got to THE best part in Suite Precure! And Len said he likes me, I guess that's really good but not as much as the part I got to!_

"Wow, that's rude-"

"LEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"


	5. IDK

**Hi, guys, it has been a while. I know I haven't updated in forever.**

 **I made a remake of this story called Rin and Len's terrible secret-REMAKE. I'm just putting the story in more detail.**

 **Do I remember what happened in the last chapter?**

 **Len was reading Rin's diary and she walked in and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!", right?**

 **Ok.**

 **no POV**

"What? Rin? I wasn't doing anything, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Shut up!"

She punched him in the face.

 **What was written in Rin's diary**

 _Len was being an idiot today. A real idiot._

 _He kept saying all these rude things!_

 _Like "Rin, you look fat in that dress. Take it off." and "Rin, what kind of outfit choice is THAT?! EWWW!"_

 _I was gonna punch him in the face, but I decided, "Naah, you know that you WILL have a reason to later."_

 **A/N: I guess she did then LOL**

Back to the story...

Rin POV

I walked into my room and Len was reading my diary!

"Wow, that's rude-"

He read the part where I said he was an idiot, didn't he?

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"What? Rin? I wasn't doing anything, HAHAHHAHAHHAHA-"

Lame cover up, Len...

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Oh, and here's my reason to punch him.

"OWW what the heck Rin?!"

"Go away, idiot."

 **A/N: I tried to make the chapter longer.**

 **So that is all for today!**

 **Seeya**


End file.
